


A Winchester Family

by Jan3doe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jan3doe/pseuds/Jan3doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being heavily pregnant with Sam’s child, and he likes rubbing, kissing and talking to your belly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eight and a half months. That’s how long I have been painstakingly, yet rewardingly, carrying mine and Sam’s pride and joy in my overly inflated belly. Tristian James Winchester is the name Sam and I both agreed on, although Dean thought it would be a great idea to name him after his soon-to-be favorite uncle, Dean.

            Being this far along is just like how you would imagine. Throwing up just about everything you eat, painful back cramps, swollen feet, shortness of breath, sleepless nights because Tristan is constantly kicking, peeing almost every two seconds, and Dean’s constant “lovingly” name calling because I waddle to  get around. “Hey Happy Feet, could you hand me the remote?” “I better call the zoo because one of their penguins has escaped.” To which I respond with “Shut it, or I’ll shut it for you, Dean.”

            On the bright side, Sam has been nothing but tremendous comfort and support. He stopped hunting when I hit eight months. Saying that he wants to be right by my side just in case Tristan is born prematurely.

            Currently, Sam and I are sitting on the couch watching reruns of Sam’s favorite show, 24. Jack Bauer, a United States federal agent, is in the middle of helping a convicted murder and drug dealer escape from prison when Tristan decides to kick with all his strength. For being 5 ¼ pounds and 18 inches long, he’s strong. He really is his father’s son.

            “Oomph.” I breath out while putting my hand on the top right of my belly.

            “Tristan?” Sam asks

            I simply nod and rub my belly to try and soothe Tristan.

            Sam pauses the television and turns towards me, leaning down until his face is right next to my belly. “Hey little man, it’s me, daddy,” He lightly rests his big hands on either side of my belly. “I think you should give your beautiful mommy a rest with the kicking, don’t you think?”

            “I think he likes it when you talk to him better than when I do.” I say to Sam. He looks up at me and flashes me his dimpled smile that I love oh so very much.

He lays down so his head is resting on my lap, hands still on my belly, and he begins to rub his thumbs in small circles on my belly. “You know, Tris, mommy and I love you very much and we can’t wait to meet you. You will come into a word that’s 7 kinds of messed up but we’ll make sure to keep you safe if it the last thing we do.”

He kisses my belly and I feel Tristan move. Sam looks up at me with his eyes twinkling with love and amazement. “I still can’t get use to him moving in there. I can’t wait until he’s out and in our arms.”

I smile down at him and move my right hand from my belly to his long soft hair where I begin to run my fingers through it. “And I still can’t believe we’re about to start a family in less than a month.” I tell Sam.

Sam grabs my left hand and starts playing with my wedding ring. “A Winchester family.”


	2. Chapter 2

            3 weeks and a pair of frantic soon-to-be parents later, my water breaks. It's 9:43pm when I felt my first contraction. I squeeze my eyes shut and clutch the blanket that is around my shoulders in sudden pain. "Sam," I breathe out quietly. "Tristan. He's coming. Right now!" I say in between breaths. 

            Without another word, Sam frantically jumps up from the bed to grab the baby bag we had prepared a couple weeks ago from the closet. He throws the baby bag over his shoulder and runs to me before kneeling down beside the bed. "I'm going to pick you up, get Dean, get to the car, and get you to the hospital, okay sweetheart?" Sam tells me quietly trying to soothe me.   
            I nod and let go of the blanket. I feel Sam slide his arms under my knees and around my back. I soon feel the comfort of our bed drifting off as he lifts me up in his arms and starts fast walking out the door to Dean's room. I quickly grab onto his shirt in fists as I soon begin to feel another contraction. "Sammy." I moan out in pain.  
            He leans down and kisses my forehead but not before whispering "I know, baby. I'm so sorry."  
            I feel Sam stop and shift his weight to one foot while the other connects to Dean's door in a kick. "What the hell?!" Dean screams as his door flies open. "My wife is in labor and you need to drive us to the hospital. I don't care how many laws you have to break. Just get us there quick." Says Sam urgently.   
            I look over to Dean in his room to see him shoot up from his bed and quickly run past us while putting on his shoes. Sam fast walks behind him to the garage where Dean opens the back door, behind the driver, of the Impala where Sam gently slides himself and me in. Dean takes the baby bag from Sam then closes the door. He gets in the driver's side, throws the baby bag next to him and brings the Impala to life. Sam brings my head to his lap, his left hand in my hair running his fingers through it, and his right hand on my belly rubbing it up and down slowly.  
            “Oh my god, Sam!" I latch onto his right wrist, squeezing it until my knuckles turn white. "I promise you, this is gunna be okay. I promise you, that within a couple minutes, we'll be holding our son. I promise you, this will be worth it. You just have to be strong for me, and Tristan, right now, sweetie. Then everything else will come easy. I promise." Sam reassures me. I simply nod seeing as how that's the only thing I feel like I can do now.  
  
\--------  


            Labor for 7 long and excruciating hours followed by an hour more of even more excruciating pushing was well worth it as Tristan James Winchester is finally out and sound asleep in Uncle Dean's arms. "I don't remember Bobby John being this big." Dean whispers and looks up at Sam "But then again, you are his father, gigantor." Sam sends a sneer towards Dean and he looks back at his sleeping wife in the uncomfortable hospital bed.  
            He smiles wide and begins to run his fingers through her hair. He leans down kissing her temple and leaving his lips there for a moment. He pulls back an inch and whispers, "you did so well today, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you. I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr :) elle-winchester.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Original imagine is from supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com


End file.
